elementalmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Mechanics
Elemental Monster's gameplay is made of 2 components. The core of the game is battling one set of monsters (on playing cards) against another player's or the cpu's set of monster cards. In doing so you recieve additional cards which you can use to customize up to 20 deck sets each of which can have up to 3 decks (up to 60 decks total). This allows for a great deal of customization in both single player and multiplayer matches. Gameplay Modes There are two Gameplay Modes in Elemental Monster, Singleplayer and Multiplayer as well as Trophy support for both modes on the PS3. Singleplayer mode offers a story with set stages to challenge you. Once you clear a stage you are rewarded with a card from certain packs. Multiplayer mode has several different options for you to choose from. In online modes you may participate in free tournaments, challenge your friends or even wager tickets and recieve cards in ranked matches. 'In Depth Information for Gameplay Modes' Deck Building Elemental Monster allows you to completely customize your own Monster Decks. Each deck is part of a 3 deck Set and within each deck you choose which Monster Cards, Jewels, and Formations to use allowing for an unlimited amount of stragedy. The basics of deck building are the sum of its limitations; you may only include up to 20 mana cost of Monster Cards in any given deck and each deck set may only use each individual card once. For example if you had 2 Aqua knight monster cards you would be able to use each of those cards once in that particular deck set. Also you may only have one Jewel and one formation assigned to each deck, there are Cards that allow you to change your (or your opponents) jewels and formations but this replaces the older attributes. 'Monster Card Attributes' Each monster card has several attributes that effect gameplay: *'Mana Cost': Represented by the purple crystal in the top left corner. This reflects the amount of mana that the monster cards costs to add to your deck as well as how much mana you recieve if the monster is defeated. Any given player deck may use up to 20 mana on cards. *'HP': short for hit points this is how much damage the monster can take before it is defeated. This is the green bar across the top of the cards or the heart icon. *'Agility': The boot icon on the top right of the monster cards. This determines the which monster will act first during the Battle phase. *'Element': Each monster has one or more elements. A cards element directly effects damage dealt to it as well as which bonuses it recieves. *'Attacks': Each Monster card has at least one attack. These actions require the Monster card to be the active card (or summoned). Each attack lists Mana Cost, Damage and any other effects on the Monster card. *'Sp Skill:' Some monster cards have Sp Skills. These are abilities that can be activated when the monster card is in standby. Most of these have a Mana cost represented by the purple crystal icon. *'Reverse:' These abilities trigger when the monster card is placed in the rear row and the monster card in front of it is defeated. Most of these also require Mana to function. *'Ability:' This is a static ability, it is always active unless another action or ability counter-acts it. These require no activation or mana. *'Family (Tribe): '''This indicates the type of monster on the card. A few attacks and abilities look for specific types of monsters. These include: Spirits (a fume), Beasts (a paw), Machines (a gear), Humans (a human), Divine (half sun), Dragons (a dragon head) and Demonic (a bat wing). Other identifying marks on the cards are: Card Number, Pack Set and Rarity. These attributes don't commonly affect the game itself. 'Formations and Jewels' Each Formation gives a specific bonus to the attributes of matching Monster Cards. Each Jewel determines which Element the Formation will give it's bonus to. Formations and Jewels are awarded for progressing through the Singleplayer mode. 'In Depth Information for Deck Building' Battle The ''Battle component allows you to take your decks or deck sets and play against either the CPU or another players decks or deck sets. During battle you select which monster cards to summon and which attacks or abilities your monster cards use in an effort to defeat all of your oppenents monsters. 'Parts of a Turn' Battle is broken down into 3 phases. Each player selects actions at the same time, players do not alternate turns. #'Summoning': Players select which monster card will be active. #'Tactical': Players select which attacks and Sp Skills to preform. players may also select to have thier active monster switch out with a standby monster. #'Battle': Selected actions are played out in order of agility. Switches then Sp Skills are resolved first followed by any attacks or actions. Reverse skills are activated during this step as soon as a monster is defeated. Monsters act in order of Agility, which monster goes first in a tie is determined at random. After each turn ends players gain Mana for each Monster Card they have on the field that did not act this turn. Switching does not count as an action. Monsters that switch posistions cannot take any other actions. 'InDepth Information for Battle' Category:Gameplay